One Tree Hill: What's in Lily's Head?
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Lily drives Beth with her by-the-book approach on managing pregnancy. Jonathan gets drunk and feels guilty about hiding it from Chase. Chuck takes Jacob to New York to meet Gretchen. Brooke tries to convince her family that their cat is evil. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jonathan stood at his locker putting away his books.

"Yes!" Jonathan cheered as he shut his locker. "No homework tonight!"

Andrew walked over to Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathan," Andrew said.

"Let me guess," Jonathan said. "I'm a loser and Lydia should be with you. Bye."

"No," Andrew said. "I want to apologize for being kind of mean to you."

"Kind of mean?" Jonathan asked. "You've been nothing but antagonistic to me since the moment I started coming to school here."

"The point is, I've accepted the fact that Lydia loves you," Andrew said. "Now let's be friends and go to The Library."

"I'm not spending my homework free night and my night off at the library," Jonathan said. "I work at the library."

"No," Andrew said. "There's this new bar called The Library that just opened."

"Well I'm not 21 and neither are you," Jonathan said.

"I have fake IDs," Andrew said.

"No," Jonathan said.

"Come on Jonathan," Andrew said. "I'm really trying to be your friend."

"Okay," Jonathan said. "But we're not staying long and I'm not drinking."

Later, an intoxicated Jonathan and a sober Andrew walked into Jonathan's house.

"My dad comes home in an hour," Jonathan said drunkenly. "Do I seem like I've been drinking?"

"Yes," Andrew said.

"This was my first time drinking," Jonathan said drunkenly.

"I can tell," Andrew said. "We've got to sober you up."

"I'm so sober," Jonathan said before throwing up on the floor.

"Okay," Andrew said. "I'll just have to clean that up. Then I will make you some grilled cheese."

After cleaning up the vomit and Jonathan had eaten the grilled cheese sandwiches, Andrew quickly left.

"I feel better," Jonathan said aloud to himself. "Cold shower."

Jonathan went upstairs and took a cold shower. After taking the shower, Jonathan got dressed. He then smelled his breath.

"Yuck," Jonathan said. "Rotten cheese."

Jonathan ran back into the bathroom once he heard Chase arrive home.

"Jonathan?" Chase asked from downstairs.

"I'm brushing my teeth!" Jonathan shouted.

Jonathan quickly began brushing his teeth and rinsed just as Chase walked into the bathroom.

"Hey," Chase said.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Chase asked.

"I took a cold shower," Jonathan replied.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"I just wanted to," Jonathan replied.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "I'm your father and you know you can always talk to me about stuff. I was once a teenager myself. I understand that sometimes you just have to relieve tension and…"

"Don't finish that sentence Dad," Jonathan said. "I wasn't doing that. I just felt like I had a fever so I took a cold shower to make my temperature go down."

"You shouldn't take a cold shower for a fever," Chase said.

Chase felt Jonathan's head.

"You don't feel hot," Chase said. "But if you don't feel good tomorrow, I'll call your school and you can stay home."

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Good night," Chase said.

"Good night," Jonathan said.

Jonathan went into his room, shut the door, locked it, and gave a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Jonathan said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily and Beth sat at a booth at Karen's Café.

"It's so cool how we're both pregnant and our due dates are around the same time," Lily said.

"It sure is," Beth said. "Remember when Haley, Quinn, and Brooke were pregnant at the same time?"

"I sure do," Lily said.

Chuck walked over to them and sat their plates of food down.

"Meat Lover's Breakfast for my beautiful wife," Chuck said. "And egg whites and dry toast for Lily. Enjoy."

Chuck walked off and Beth looked at Lily's plate.

"Dry toast and egg whites?" Beth asked. "Really?"

"I'm reading this pregnancy book and it says that things like dry toast and egg whites are a perfect breakfast for expecting mothers," Lily said.

"Well in my book, it says meat is good," Beth said.

"In the book I'm reading, it says to avoid pork and eat chicken in moderation," Lily said.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those by-the-book people," Beth said.

"Juanita Zanfar is an expert," Lily said.

"Then why haven't I ever heard of her?" Beth asked.

"I see pregnancy didn't effect your bitchy attitude," Lily said.

"Just shut up and eat your dry toast," Beth said.

Brooke arrived and sat down at the booth beside Beth.

"This morning has been awful," Brooke said. "That stupid cat ripped up my designs and then she scratched the hell out of me."

Brooke showed Beth and Lily the scratches on her arms.

"You have a cat?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "Chris gave it to us."

"Brooke," Beth said. "Chris gave away that cat because it wouldn't stop hurting him."

"Wait!" Brooke shouted. "Chris knew the cat was evil?"

"Yes," Lily said.

At that moment, Chris walked into the café. Brooke got up and walked over to him.

"I need to talk to you about that cat you gave us!" Brooke shouted.

"Chris Keller is out of here!" Chris shouted before running out the door.

"Chris Keller!" Brooke shouted. "You get back here!"

Brooke ran out the door after Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jonathan was lying down in his bed throwing up in a trashcan. Chase walked into the room.

"I'm sorry you're sick," Chase said. "I got you an appointment. It's in an hour, so you need to get dressed."

"I don't need a doctor," Jonathan said. "I'm fine."

"You've been vomiting all night," Chase said. "You need to go to the doctor."

"But what if the doctor wants to draw blood?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan," Chase said.

"I don't want to go to the doctor," Jonathan said. "I'm scared."

"Look," Chase said. "I don't like going to the doctor either, but you have been throwing up all night and you have a headache."

"But what if you get mad at me?" Jonathan asked.

"Why would I get mad at you for being sick?" Chase asked. "It's not your fault that you're sick. Get dressed. We're leaving in 20 minutes."

As they waited in the doctor's office, Jonathan nervously looked at Chase.

"It's going to be okay," Chase said.

A nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Jonathan?" the nurse asked.

Jonathan and Chase got up and followed the nurse down the hallway. Jonathan stood on a scale and was weighed. Jonathan and Chase were then brought into one of the examination rooms.

"Okay," the nurse said. "The doctor will be here shortly."

Chase and Jonathan waited. As they waited, Chase looked at his son.

"Quit looking so nervous," Chase said. "It's going to be okay."

The doctor walked into the room and introduced herself.

"Hello," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Young. Which on of you is Jonathan?"

"I am," Jonathan said.

After examining Jonathan and asking him questions, Doctor Young wrote down on her pad and paper.

"Okay," Doctor Young said. "It sounds like you have stomach flu. Don't worry about eating today. Just drink plenty of water and I will write you a prescription for anti-nausea pills. Take one every 6 hours as needed and I would take ibuprofen for the headache."

"Yes ma'am," Jonathan said. "Thank you. When can I go back to school?"

"I recommend waiting a couple of days, but if you feel up to it tomorrow it's your call," Doctor Young said. "But as for today, plenty of rest."

"Yes ma'am," Jonathan said.

After getting his medicine and taking the dosage needed, Jonathan and Chase went home. Jonathan went up to his room, took off his shoes, and lied down under the covers. Chase walked into the room.

"See," Chase said. "Aren't you glad you went to the doctor?"

"Yes," Jonathan replied.

Chase kissed his son on the forehead.

"I'll let you rest," Chase said.

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan said.

"I'm so lucky to have a son like you," Chase said.

Chase walked out of the room and shut the door.

"I'm a horrible son," Jonathan said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beth, Chuck, and Jacob were at the Tree Hill airport.

"Daddy," Jacob said. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Chuck asked.

"What if Grandma Gretchen doesn't like me?" Jacob asked.

"She's going to love you," Chuck said.

"Why wasn't she at the wedding when you and Mommy got married?" Jacob asked.

"She was sick," Chuck said.

"Jacob," Beth said. "Can you give Mommy a big hug?"

Jacob gave Beth a hug.

"Please be safe," Beth said. "Listen to Daddy and don't talk to strangers."

"I promise Mommy," Jacob said.

Beth kissed her son on the forehead. Chuck walked over to his wife and they shared a kiss.

"Be careful," Beth said.

"I will," Chuck said.

Beth watched as Chuck and Jacob went through the checkpoint.

"Don't cry," Beth said before she broke down.

Later, Lily and Beth were sitting at a table at the outdoor café.

"I cannot believe Chuck and Jacob are in New York," Beth said. "Jacob has never gone on a trip with anyone but me. I'm trying my hardest not to freak out."

"It's going to be okay," Lily said. "I mean he'll be back in a week."

"Yeah," Beth agreed.

A waiter walked over to them and set two bowls of chicken salad on the table.

"Here you go ladies," the waiter said. "Two chicken salads with croutons."

"I ordered a hamburger and fries," Beth said.

"Oh," Lily said. "I cancelled those unhealthy items while you were in the restroom and ordered you a healthy salad."

"I had a salad this morning," Beth said. "I want a hamburger and fries. No onions please. I'm allergic to onions."

"Right away ma'am," the waiter said before walking off.

"Lily," Beth said. "Listen to me. If you want to follow a stupid book that some phony expert wrote, then go ahead. But back off my decisions!"

"No need to be a bitch about it," Lily said.

"I'm not being a bitch!" Beth shouted. "You are!"

"I am not!" Lily shouted. "I'm just concerned about your eating habits."

"Well it's not of your business!" Beth shouted. "I do eat healthy! But if I want to eat a hamburger and fries, I will! I am pregnant and hormonal! Don't test me!"

"Well I'm pregnant and hormonal too!" Lily shouted.

"Well go be pregnant and hormonal somewhere else!" Beth shouted.

"Fine!" Lily shouted. "I will!"

"Fine!" Beth shouted.

"Fine!" Lily shouted. "Waiter! I need a to-go box!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jude, Davis, Eva, and Julian were at the park. Julian sat on the bench while Jude and Davis pushed Eva in the swing. Brooke arrived and sat down next to her husband.

"Look," Brooke said showing Julian the scratches on her arms. "Look what that stupid cat did to my arms!"

"Oh Brooke," Julian said. "You probably just startled her. Daisy is a sweet cat."

"No she's not Julian," Brooke said. "That cat is pure evil! Let's get rid of her and get a new cat."

"The kids love her," Julian said.

"And they'll just love a new cat," Brooke said.

"We're not getting rid of Daisy," Julian said. "She's so sweet."

"She's not sweet!" Brooke shouted. "Kids! Get over here!"

Jude, Davis, and Eva walked over to Brooke.

"Kids," Brooke said. "Daisy is going bye-bye."

"No," Jude said. "You're not getting rid of my kitty."

"We can get a new cat," Brooke said. "Or better yet, a dog."

"But Mommy," Eva said. "I love Daisy. She purrs and sleeps on my bed with me."

"But if we get a dog, we can get a Dalmatian," Brooke said. "I've also wanted a Dalmatian."

"Raise of hands," Julian said. "All in favor of getting rid of the cat and getting a dog?"

Brooke raised her hand.

"All opposed?" Julian asked.

Jude, Davis, Eva, and Julian raised their hands.

"Sorry Brooke," Julian said. "Daisy stays."

"Just remember this kids," Brooke said. "I can cut off your allowances."

"Fine with us," Davis said.

"You're all brats!" Brooke shouted. "Spoiled brats!"

Brooke stomped off and Eva looked at Julian.

"Daddy," Eva said. "Has Mommy gone mad?"

"She sure has," Julian said.

"Do you think Mom will make you sleep on the couch again?" Davis asked.

"Yes," Julian replied. "She's not happy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wednesday morning, Lydia and Jonathan sat at a booth at Karen's Café.

"So you got drunk at a bar?" Lydia asked.

"I sure did," Jonathan said.

"And you didn't invite me?" Lydia asked.

Jonathan looked at Lydia.

"I'm teasing," Lydia said. "So are you and Andrew friends now?"

"I guess," Jonathan said.

"Well I'm glad you got away with getting drunk," Lydia said.

"I feel really guilty for lying to my dad," Jonathan said. "I think I'm going to tell him."

"No," Lydia said. "Bad idea. You're in the clear. Don't tell him."

"I think he should tell him," Lily said as she walked over and sat down next to Lydia. "He got drunk and he should take responsibility for what he did."

Aaron walked over and sat next to Jonathan.

"No way," Aaron said. "Jonathan is in the clear. He shouldn't tell Chase. It's a known fact that punishments are harsher for boys than they are for girls."

"Agreed," Lydia said.

"Whenever you came home after curfew, how long would you be grounded?" Aaron asked.

"A week," Lily replied.

"My parents would ground me for a month and take away my motorcycle privileges," Aaron said.

"So if Baby Elma or Joshua breaks a rule, you're saying that punishment will be decided based on the gender?" Lily asked.

"Exactly," Aaron said.

"That is the most sexist thing you have ever said!" Lily shouted.

"It's not sexist," Aaron said. "It's the truth. And we're not naming the baby Elma or Joshua."

"We really need to get to school," Lydia said. "Hope you two work out your problems."

Lydia and Jonathan quickly left.

Later that day, Jonathan was relaxing on the couch. Chase arrived home and Jonathan sat up.

"Hey," Chase said. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Jonathan said.

"How was school?" Chase asked.

"Great," Jonathan said. "I already did my make up work."

Chase sat down next to his son and put his arm around him.

"I'm so proud of you," Chase said. "Always making smart choices."

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"I'm lucky to have a responsible son like you," Chase said.

"No you're not," Jonathan said. "I'm a horrible son."

Jonathan got up, walked upstairs to his room, and sat down on his bed. Chase followed after him and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I'm not the responsible son you think I am," Jonathan said.

Chase gasped.

"Lydia's pregnant isn't she?" Chase asked.

"No," Jonathan said. "Definitely not that."

"Then what's wrong?" Chase asked.

"I used a fake ID and went to a bar," Jonathan said. "And I got drunk."

"So yesterday you weren't sick," Chase said. "You were just hung over."

"Yes," Jonathan replied.

"Go to your room," Chase said. "You're grounded."

"We're in my room," Jonathan said.

"Then stay in here until I call you down for dinner," Chase said.

Chase walked out, shutting the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chase was in his kitchen cooking spaghetti and meatballs. Chris came in through the kitchen door.

"Hey Chase," Chris said.

"I'm cooking dinner," Chase said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to check for a mole on my back," Chris said lifting up his shirt.

"Gross," Chase said. "I'm not checking for a mole on your back."

"No seriously," Chris said with his back turned toward Chase. "Is there a mole?"

"If you're concerned, go to the doctor," Chase said. "I'm not going to check your back for moles!"

"I'd check your back for moles," Chris said putting down his shirt. "And that sounded less creepy in my head. So where's Jonathan?"

"He's in his room," Chase said. "He's grounded."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"On Monday, he decided to go to a bar and got drunk," Chase said.

"Wow," Chris said. "First he has sex, and then he gets drunk. Just like Chris Keller at that age."

"I will hurt you," Chase said.

"So can Chris Keller stay for dinner?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Chase said. "That way you can keep me from strangling Jonathan."

"Thank you," Chase said.

"I don't know what is up with Jonathan these days," Chase said as he poured the pasta into a pasta bowl in the sink. "First he's been having sex, and now he's using a fake ID at a bar and getting drunk."

"One time Chuck I walked in on Chuck and Beth having sex," Chris said. "That was embarrassing. And another time Chuck came home drunker than a skunk."

"Can you tell Jonathan that dinner is ready?" Chase asked.

"Jonathan!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs. "Dinner's ready!"

"I could've done that," Chase said.

Jonathan came downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey Chris," Jonathan said.

"Hey," Chris said.

"Set the table," Chase said.

Jonathan set the table and Chase sat the spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread on the table. Chase, Jonathan, and Chris sat down and began making their plates.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please," Jonathan said.

"And by drink, I mean water, juice, or soda," Chase said.

"I know," Jonathan said.

"Because alcohol is for people over the age of 21," Chase said.

"I'd like some water please," Jonathan said.

Chase got up, got a glass, filled it with water from the sink, and sat it down in front of Jonathan. He then sat back down in the chair in front of his plate.

"See that clear liquid?" Chase asked. "It's called water."

"I know what water looks like," Jonathan said.

"Guys," Chris said.

"I'm just letting you know," Chase said. "Because you know what else is clear? Vodka! Vodka is also clear, but that in the glass I just gave you is water!"

"Chase," Chris said.

"Look," Jonathan said. "I know I screwed up, and I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

"Damn right you won't!" Chase shouted. "You cannot leave the house unsupervised except for school and work! No TV, no video games…"

"I don't really play video games," Jonathan said.

"No computer other that doing your homework!" Chase shouted. "No phone except for emergencies! And you can't get your license until you're 17!"

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"I am very angry at you!" Chase shouted. "I don't know if I'll ever trust you again!"

"I'm sorry!" Jonathan shouted. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"You can say it all you want, but it won't be enough!" Chase shouted. "Two weeks Jonathan! You're grounded for two weeks."

"Okay," Jonathan said nodding his head.

"So," Chris said. "This spaghetti is really good."

"I just want to know why," Chase said. "Why did you get drunk?"

"Andrew invited me to hang out because he's trying to be nicer and trying to be my friend," Jonathan replied. "I didn't think those drinks were that strong."

"You knew it was wrong, but you drank anyway!" Chase shouted.

"Yes," Jonathan said.

"Go to your room!" Chase shouted.

"But I haven't had a single bite to eat yet," Jonathan said.

"Go to your room!" Chase shouted louder.

Jonathan walked upstairs to his room and Chase looked at Chris.

"Okay," Chris said grabbing his plate. "I'm just going to take this plate home with me and I shall return it tomorrow."

Later that night, Jonathan was lying down on his bed. Chase walked in with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hey," Chris said.

"Hey," Jonathan said.

"I brought you some food," Chase said. "You can eat it at your desk."

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

Chase sat the plate on Jonathan's desk and then lied down next to his son.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper at you," Chase said. "But Jonathan, what you did was wrong and I want you to understand that."

Jonathan nodded his head.

"You don't have to wait until you're 17 to get your license, but you're still grounded for 2 weeks," Chase said.

"Yes Dad," Jonathan said.

"Now remember I love you," Chase said. "I'll always love you. You're my son."

"And you're my father," Jonathan said.

"Now you better eat before your food gets cold," Chase said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chuck, Jacob, and Gretchen were sitting in Gretchen's living room.

"Did you have fun at the zoo Jacob?" Gretchen asked.

"I sure did Grandma," Jacob said.

"Thanks for taking us Mom," Chuck said.

Chuck's phone began to ring. Chuck looked at it.

"Sorry," Chuck said. "I just have to take this. It's Jamie."

Gretchen smiled and Chuck went into the guest room, locked the door, and answered his phone.

"Hey Jamie," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Jamie said. "Sorry I haven't been able to talk. I have been so busy. Yesterday Sophia, Robert, and I…"

"Robert?" Chuck asked. "Who is Robert?"

"He's a friend of Sophia and me," Jamie replied. "He has a daughter Amber's age who goes to the same daycare. He also lives around the block from me and we've been hanging out and watching basketball games."

"Are you telling me that you and this Robert best friends?" Chuck asked in a hurt tone. "Do all those times we worked at the café together, all those movies we went to, and all those parties we crashed mean nothing to you?"

"Chuck," Jamie said listen. "You'll always be my best friend, but you know I live in Maine now. I need new friends."

"I am not hearing this," Chuck said in a hurt tone. "What we had was special."

"Don't be like this Chuck," Jamie said. "I still care about you."

"Just tell me this," Chuck said. "You didn't watch _Gossip Girl_ with him, did you?"

Jamie didn't answer.

"Jamie!" Chuck shouted. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry Chuck," Jamie said. "Robert is a fan of the show too and he begged me to watch it with him. I didn't want to do it."

"But you still did it," Chuck said. "I am hurt and betrayed Jamie Scott."

"Chuck," Jamie said. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Goodbye Jamie," Chuck said.

Chuck hung up his phone and it began ringing again. It was Beth calling.

"Hey Beth," Chuck said when he answered.

"Hey Chuck," Beth said. "How are you?"

"I think Jamie and I are over," Chuck said. "He has a new best friend to watch _Gossip Girl_ with."

"That's really stupid," Beth said. "Can I talk to Jacob?"

Chuck walked out of the room and walked over to where Jacob was sitting on the couch.

"Jacob," Chuck said. "It's your mother."

Jacob excitedly took the phone.

"Hi Mommy," Jacob said. "I'm having so much fun. I love Grandma Gretchen."

"I'm glad," Beth said. "Are you being good and listening to everyone?"

"I sure am," Jacob said. "I miss you Mommy."

"I miss you too," Beth said. "But I hope you have fun on the rest of your trip."

"I will," Jacob said. "What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting on the couch," Beth said. "You?"

"Sitting on the couch," Jacob said. "Bye Mom."

"Jacob wait," Beth said. "Put Daddy on the…"

Jacob hung up.

"Yep," Beth said as she stood up from her couch. "He hung up on me."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Beth asked.

"It's Lily!" Lily hollered from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Beth shouted.

"Fine!" Lily shouted. "Have it your way."

Beth sat back down on the couch and was startled when an egg hit the window. Beth ran outside where Lily was throwing eggs at the house.

"Seriously?" Beth asked. "You're 23 and you're egging me house?"

"You deserve it!" Lily shouted. "You were such a bitch at lunch yesterday!"

"Well you're annoying!" Beth shouted. "You told the waiter to cancel my order!"

"If you weren't pregnant, I would so attack you!" Lily shouted.

"And if you weren't pregnant, I would so beat your sorry ass!" Beth shouted.

Aaron walked over to them.

"Would you stop?" Aaron asked. "You're acting like 5-year-olds. Why can't you two just act like you're 23?"

"He's right," Beth said. "We are acting like 5-year-olds."

"I don't even remember why we're fighting in the first place," Lily said.

"Something about a book?" Beth asked. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Lily said.

Lily and Beth shared a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brooke walked to the docks holding the cat carrier. Inside, Daisy was sleeping. Brooke walked over to a family consisting of a wife, a husband, and a little girl.

"Brooke?" the wife asked.

"Tanya?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Tanya replied. "Thank you so much. My daughter has been begging me for a cat."

"You are so welcome," Brooke said. "I hate to see Daisy go, but it turns out my daughter is allergic to cats."

"Well thank you so much," Tanya said taking the cat carrier.

"You're welcome," Brooke said.

Brooke watched at the family got on the boat and sailed away.

"Goodbye Daisy," Brooke said.

Brooke began walking toward her car when she ran into Chase.

"Hey Chase," Brooke said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Chase said. "I'm just walking around. Jonathan admitted to me that he used a fake ID on Monday and got drunk."

"Wow," Brooke said.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do," Chase said. "I mean, I've grounded him."

"You should definitely have a talk with him," Brooke said. "Let him know it's not okay to get drunk."

"You're right," Chase said. "Thanks for the advice."

Brooke went back to her car and drove to the pet store. She picked out a cat and took it home. Once she got home, her family greeted her.

"Oh Mom," Jude said. "We can't find Daisy anywhere."

"Yeah, Daisy died," Brooke said.

"What?" Julian asked.

"Yep," Brooke said. "Found her dead this morning. But guess what; I got us a new cat."

Brooke held up the new cat carrier and let out a calico cat. The cat purred and rubbed against her leg.

"His name is Ernesto," Brooke said. "He's really sweet."

Ernesto walked over to Julian and began rubbing against him.

"So cute," Julian said.

Later at Karen's Café, Brooke, Haley, and Quinn were sitting at a booth drinking coffee.

"I can't believe you sent that cat out to sea," Haley said.

"That cat was evil," Brooke said. "I did replace her with another cat."

"Still," Quinn said. "What a horrible thing to do to your kids."

"Watch this video I filmed," Brooke said.

Brooke got out her phone and showed a video of her walking down the hallway.

"This is proof that the cat is evil," Brooke said.

In the video, Brooke walked into the master bedroom where Daisy was lying down.

"Watch," Brooke said.

Daisy lunged at Brooke and Brooke dropped the phone and screamed.

"Yep," Haley said. "You did the right thing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was the day before Halloween, and it had been 4 days since Jonathan had served his time being grounded. Jonathan was lying on his bed reading his emails on his phone. Chase walked in holding a package.

"You've been in here for hours," Chase said.

"I'm catching up on my emails," Jonathan said. "They add up after 2 weeks."

"They sure do," Chase said taking the phone.

"Hey!" Jonathan said.

"You'll get it back after dinner," Chase said.

"I was actually hoping you'd let me take Lydia to dinner," Jonathan said.

"Nope," Chase said. "It's Friday and Friday is Chinese food Friday."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Chase said handing Jonathan the package. "This came in the mail for you."

"I know what this is!" Jonathan cheered.

Jonathan ran out of his room with the package and into the bathroom. He quickly changed and came out wearing an orange _Power Ranger_ costume.

"So," Jonathan said. "What do you think?"

"I think you should've been the Red Ranger," Chase said. "Wasn't the Orange Ranger just a fantasy of some guy?"

"Orange is my favorite color," Jonathan said.

Chase ran into his room and changed really fast. He returned dressed as the Red Ranger.

"Red is the leader!" Chase cheered.

"We're both going to be _Power Rangers_?" Jonathan asked. "I don't know whether to be honored or creeped out."

"Chris and I already planed on coordinating costumes," Chase said. "This is just a coincidence."

"Did someone say Chris?" Chris asked running upstairs dressed as the Red Ranger.

"Chris!" Chase shouted. "You were supposed to be the Blue Ranger!"

"But I like red," Chris said. "Look, Chris Keller is the Red Ranger from _Lightspeed Rescue_ and you're obviously the original Red Ranger from _Might Morphin Power Rangers._ Oh cool Jonathan! Where'd you get an Orange Ranger costume?"

"The internet," Jonathan replied.

"Jonathan?" Lydia asked from downstairs.

Chase looked at Jonathan.

"You probably can't tell, but I'm giving you an angry look," Chase said.

"I swear I didn't invite her," Jonathan said. "But can she please stay for dinner? Please, please, please?"

"Three pleases," Chase said. "Okay."

"Thanks," Jonathan said running downstairs.

Lydia was waiting downstairs dressed as the Pink Ranger.

"Pink Ranger," Jonathan said.

"Orange Ranger," Lydia said. "We meet again. So is it true that the Pink and Orange Rangers have a thing going on?"

"I don't know," Jonathan said. "Let's take off our masks and see. And also, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Lydia replied.

Lydia and Jonathan took their masks off and began kissing. Chase and Chris came downstairs.

"Hello," Chase said. "How about you two stop sucking each other's faces."

Jonathan and Lydia stopped kissing and looked at Chase.

"Two Red Rangers," Lydia said.

"But I'm the original," Chase said.

Later, Chase and Jonathan sat on the couch watching TV.

"Thank you for letting Lydia stay for dinner," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome," Chase said.

"So why are we watching _Christmas Cupid_ on the night before Halloween?" Jonathan asked.

"It's never too earlier to celebrate Christmas," Chase replied.

"You're only watching it for Christina Milian, " Jonathan said.

"That's true," Chase said. "Hey Jonathan. I want to talk to you."

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"I've noticed you and Lydia have been very serious lately," Chase said.

"If this is the sex talk, you know that has already happened and we've been protected, and it's only happened twice," Jonathan said.

"I know," Chase said. "Listen, I don't really want you to be having sex."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"And I think you and Lydia should tone it down on the hugging and kissing," Chase said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"And maybe you should limit yourself on how much time you spend with Lydia," Chase said.

"Are my grades bad?" Jonathan asked. "Have I been neglecting my school work?"

"No," Chase said. "You always do your homework and you're making straight A's."

"Then why do you hate my girlfriend?" Jonathan asked.

"I never said I hated her," Chase said. "I said I think you should spend less time with her than you have been lately."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Jonathan shouted. "You hate my girlfriend!"

"Jonathan," Chase said.

Jonathan stormed out of the house.

"That went well," Chase said.

 **End of Part 1.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Jonathan stood at the karaoke machine at Tric singing _We're Not Gonna Take It_ at the top of his lungs. Lydia, Lily, Haley, and Nathan sat at a table watching him. As he finished, Lydia got up and walked over to him.

"Okay," Lydia said. "Not that I don't enjoy watching you destroy songs, but we really need to continue decorating for the Halloween party tomorrow."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Chase arrived.

"I'm here to help," Chase said.

"We're fine," Jonathan said. "Go away."

"Jonathan," Chase said. "Look, I'm sorry for making you upset, but you will show me respect."

"Yes Father," Jonathan said before going over to hang up decorations.

"Teenagers," Chase said.

"Come and talk to me when he backs a car into a swimming pool," Nathan said.

"Or steals a bus," Haley said.

"You stole a bus?" Lydia asked.

"Your father did," Haley replied.

"Along with the whole basketball team," Nathan added.

"And yet I got grounded one time for when I forgot my homework," Lydia said.

"Yep," Haley said. "That's how it works."

"Hey Mom," Haley said. "Can I dye my hair?"

"Sure," Haley said. "What color?"

"I was hoping to go for a dark red," Lydia replied.

"Go for it," Haley said.

"Good," Lydia said getting the hair dye box out of her pocket. "I'll go dye my hair now."

Jonathan continued hanging up the decorations. Chase walked over to him.

"Jonathan," Chase said. "We need to go talk."

"Okay," Jonathan said before following Chase out the exit.

An hour later, everyone except Lydia was back to decorating.

"What's taking Lydia so long?" Jonathan asked.

"Hair dye takes a while," Lily replied.

Lydia screamed from inside the restroom.

"I'll go check on her," Lily said.

Lily walked into the restroom to see Lydia had locked herself in the stall.

"Lydia?" Lily asked.

"Go away!" Lydia shouted. "This is just awful!"

"Lydia," Lily said. "What's wrong?"

"The worst possible thing ever!" Lydia shouted.

"Just show me," Lily said.

Lydia walked out of the stall to reveal bright orange hair. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry," Lily laughed.

"It's not funny!" Lydia shouted holding up the box. "My hair is supposed to look like the girl in this picture! Now I look like Tigger!"

"Never use generic hair dyes," Lily said. "Always use name brands."

"Can you help me dye it again?" Lydia asked.

"Not for at least another 4 weeks," Lily said.

"4 weeks!" Lydia screamed. "But I have school! Can't you just dye it now?"

"I'm sorry Lydia," Lily said. "But if you dye your hair now, it could fall out."

"But I look like Tigger!" Lydia screamed.

Haley came into restroom.

"I just wanted to check on…" Haley said before she noticed Lydia's hair. "That is not dark red!"

"She got the generic brand dye," Lily explained.

"Never get the generic," Haley said. "You look like Tigger."

"This is all your fault for letting me dye my hair!" Lydia shouted.

"You're the one who bought the dye," Haley said. "This is all on you."

"I mean, it's not that bad," Lily said. "A lot of people have orange looking hair."

"Not like this!" Lydia shouted.

"It's barely noticeable," Haley said.

"Not really," Lily said.

Haley hit Lily's shoulder.

"I mean, so unnoticeable," Lily said.

Nathan and Jonathan walked into the restroom.

"What's going on in…" Nathan started to say. "You're hair is orange!"

"I think it's hot," Jonathan said.

"Parents present," Nathan said.

"This is awful!" Lydia screamed. "I'm going home!"

Lydia stormed out of the restroom and walked past Chase.

"Lydia," Chase said. "Your hair! It's orange!"

Lydia screamed and stormed out of Tric.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Sunday morning, Nathan was running down the beach in his swimming trunks. As he ran, he saw Jonathan in his swimming trunks running the opposite direction. As they approached each other, Nathan and Jonathan stopped running.

"Hey Mr. Scott," Jonathan said.

"Again with the Mr. Scott," Nathan said. "How are you Jonathan?"

"I'm okay," Jonathan said. "I didn't really have fun at the Halloween party without Lydia."

"She's still refusing to come out of her room," Nathan said. "Do you think you can stop by later and see if she'll come out for you?"

"Of course," Jonathan said. "I love your daughter. She's the only girl I've ever…"

"Yes I know," Nathan said. "I don't want to talk about how you've…"

"I was going to say the only girl I've ever loved," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Nathan said.

"She's the one Mr. Scott," Nathan said. "She's the one I want to marry some day."

"Okay," Nathan said. "So let's change the subject. I'm going to the gym, do you want to come?"

"Absolutely," Jonathan replied. "I was actually about to go there."

"Cool," Nathan said. "Let's go."

As they walked, Nathan looked at one of the beach houses that had a "For Sale" sign.

"Huh," Nathan said. "That beach house is on the market. Haley's birthday is in a few months. Do you think she'd like a beach house?"

"You get people houses as presents?" Jonathan asked. "I gave Lydia a locket for her birthday present."

Meanwhile inside the beach house, a young woman with blonde hair was being shown around.

"This is an amazing house," the young woman said.

"It sure is," the realtor agreed. "It was completed in 2014. There's three bedrooms, two bathroom, a basement, an attic, and a back patio with beach access."

"I'll take it," the young woman said. "I'll buy right now."

"Okay then," the realtor said. "I'll go get the paper work Miss…"

"Rosemary," the young woman said. "Rosemary Lissing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Quinn was relaxing on the couch in her living room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Quinn got up and opened the door to see Rosemary standing there with a basket of muffins.

"Yes, hello," Rosemary said. "I'm Rosemary Lissing. I just moved a few houses down."

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said. "I'm Quinn."

"Quinn," Rosemary said. "As in Quinn Evans?"

"Yes," Quinn said. "You know who I am?"

"I attended Tree Hill State University with your nephew Jamie," Rosemary replied handing Quinn the muffin basket. "I thought I'd get to know my neighbors and bring you some of my homemade muffins."

"How nice," Quinn said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Rosemary said. "It was so nice to meet you. Oh, and I'll need the basket back at some point."

"Okay," Quinn said.

Rosemary walked down to the beach and began walking back towards her house. As she walked, she saw Nathan and Jonathan talking to Chuck.

"Chuck?" Rosemary asked. "Chuck Scolnik?"

Chuck turned around and saw Rosemary.

"Rosemary?" Chuck asked.

Later, Jonathan was home sitting on the living room couch with his feet rested on the coffee table as he talked to Lydia on the phone.

"So did Chuck and Rosemary have a thing going on?" Jonathan asked.

"They sure were," Lydia replied. "He even asked her to marry him and she said yes."

"Really?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Lydia replied.

"Oh my gosh," Jonathan said. "Hey, changing the subject since I've got you on the phone. Don't be so upset about your hair. I think it's sexy."

Lydia hung up.

"That was stupid on my part," Jonathan said sitting his phone down.

Chase came downstairs and sat down next to his son.

"Did you have fun at the beach?" Chase asked.

"I sure did," Jonathan said. "I ran into Nathan and Chuck."

"Cool," Chase said.

"And I met Rosemary," Jonathan said.

"Rosemary," Chase said. "As in Chuck's ex-fiancé Rosemary?"

"Yeah," Jonathan replied.

"She's back in Tree Hill?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"Beth can't find out about her," Chase said. "I can't take anymore Chuck/Beth drama."

"Oops," Jonathan said. "I kind of already told her."

"You're grounded," Chase said.

"Really?" Jonathan asked. "I just got done being grounded."

"No," Chase said. "But really Jonathan. You need to know when to keep your mouth shut. I just hope there's not so much drama."


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Beth and Chuck were sitting at their kitchen table arguing.

"Beth!" Chuck shouted. "That was years ago! She doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to her?!" Beth shouted.

"I didn't think it mattered!" Chuck shouted. "And besides, the wedding didn't happen! It was a bad break up!"

"Any other ex-fiancés I don't know about?" Beth asked.

"Just her," Chuck replied. "You're being dramatic. Besides, I didn't marry her. I married you. I broke off our engagement because she wasn't you. I love you Beth. I married you."

"You're right," Beth said. "I'm sorry. It's just pregnancy hormones."

Later, Beth and Lily were at the grocery store. As they shopped, they talked about Rosemary.

"Of course I said it was just pregnancy hormones," Beth said. "I don't want him thinking that I feel threatened by his ex-fiancé living in Tree Hill."

"There's no reason to feel threatened by her," Lily said. "Rosemary would never try to steal your husband. She does do things like throw dinner parties, bake homemade muffins and ask for the basket back, and pays attention to every detail of events to make sure they're perfect."

"So Chuck's ex-fiancé is Bree Van de Kamp?" Beth asked.

"Pretty much," Lily replied.

As they walked onto the canned food aisle, Lily tapped Beth's shoulder and pointed at Rosemary, who was holding a can of mushrooms.

"That's her," Lily said.

"Okay," Beth said taking a deep breath.

Beth walked over to Rosemary.

"Excuse me?" Beth asked. "Are you Rosemary Lissing?"

"Yes I am," Rosemary replied. "May I help you?"

"I'm Beth," Beth replied. "Beth Scolnik. You know, Chuck's wife and Sophia's sister."

"No way!" Rosemary said in a high-pitched voice. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"It's so nice to meet you too!" Beth squealed.

"Why are they screaming?" Lily thought to herself as she watched from a distance.

"So Beth," Rosemary said. "I am having a dinner party tomorrow night to celebrate moving back to Tree Hill. You and Chuck are more than welcome to come."

"I'd love to," Beth said.

"Good," Rosemary said. "I will see you there. And you are more than welcome to bring a dessert."

"Will do," Beth said.

"Great," Rosemary said. "See you tomorrow night at 9:00."

Rosemary walked off and Beth looked at Lily.

"Did I just agree to come to go to a dinner party with my husband's ex-fiancé?" Beth asked.

"You sure did," Lily replied.

"Great," Beth said.

Beth grabbed a can of soup and handed it to Lily.

"Go ahead," Beth said. "Hit me over the head as hard as you can."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Monday night, Lydia was lying down in her bed. Haley came into the room and sat on the bed.

"How was school today?" Haley asked.

"Horrible," Lydia replied. "People kept singing _The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers_ to me."

"High school students can be really mean," Haley said. "Let me tell you something. One time when I was your age, your Aunt Taylor dyed my hair purple while I was asleep."

"Why would she do that?" Lydia asked.

"She's evil," Haley replied. "People kept calling me Barney."

"That's awful," Lydia said.

"I learned to just ignore them," Haley said.

"It's so hard to ignore them Mom," Lydia said.

"I know," Haley said. "But it'll get better."

"Thanks Mom," Lydia said.

"Now your father and I are leaving to go to Rosemary's dinner party," Haley said. "Remember to call us if you need anything."

"I will," Lydia said. "I hope you have fun."

"Thanks," Haley said.

Haley kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Mom," Lydia said. "Please don't do that."

"See you later," Haley said giving her daughter another kiss on the forehead.

After Haley and Nathan left, Lydia walked downstairs to get a drink of water. Once downstairs, she noticed Keith sitting on the couch.

"Keith," Lydia said. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I had a scary dream," Keith said.

Lydia sat down beside her little brother.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"I dreamt that I was alone in the woods at night," Keith said. "And then a whole bunch of Tiggers came and attacked me!"

Keith began to laugh.

"If you don't get to bed!" Lydia shouted.

Keith got up and ran upstairs to his room. Lydia sighed and turned on the TV. As she sat on the couch, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lydia asked.

"It's your boyfriend," Jonathan said.

"I can't have company after 9:00," Lydia said.

"It's only 8:30," Jonathan said.

"Come in," Lydia said.

Jonathan walked in through the door. Lydia got up and they embraced tightly and shared a kiss.

"My parents went to a dinner party and Keith is upstairs sleeping," Lydia said. "If we do this, we have to do this now."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

Jonathan and Lydia began to kiss. They continued to kiss as they sat on the couch. Keith came downstairs.

"Lydia?" Keith asked.

Lydia and Jonathan stopped kissing and looked at Keith.

"I thought you said he was sleeping," Jonathan said.

"I had that bad dream about the Tiggers again," Keith laughed.

"Get to bed!" Lydia shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2: Chapter 6**

Beth, Chuck, Lily, and Aaron were sitting at Rosemary's dinning room table waiting for the other guests to arrive. Rosemary walked into the room and sat at the table as well.

"So Beth," Rosemary said. "I heard you're an actress."

"Yeah," Beth said. "That didn't really take off. I was the lead role in a comedy/drama web series about a lawyer who is turned into a zombie. To satisfy her knew appetite for brains she gets a job at a morgue to feed off of dead people's brains. Then her boss finds out and thinks it's cool. She also gets visions from the brains and she starts helping a police officer solve the cases."

"Oh," Rosemary said.

"Yeah," Beth said. "But it was cancelled. The people at _The CW Network_ threatened to sue because the plot was too similar to _iZombie_."

The doorbell rang and Rosemary got up.

"That must be some more guests," Rosemary said.

"Rosemary," Beth said. "Can you possibly point me in the direction of the bathroom? I really need to fix my makeup."

"Down the hall, first door on the left," Rosemary said.

"Thanks," Beth said. "Come on Lily."

"I don't need to fix my makeup," Lily said.

"But I need your help fixing mine," Beth said.

"Okay weirdo," Lily said.

Beth and Lily walked to the bathroom. Once inside, Beth locked the door and began searching the drawers.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Searching for evidence that Rosemary is up to something," Beth replied.

"She's not up to something," Lily said. "You're being stupid."

"You don't know that," Beth said. "For all we know she could be trying to Amanda Clarke get her revenge on Chuck!"

"I knew it was a bad idea to make you watch that show," Lily said.

"Help me look!" Beth shouted.

"Fine," Lily said.

Lily and Beth searched through the drawers. Lily pulled out a small box with a lock on it.

"What's this?" Lily asked.

"It has a lock on it!" Beth cheered. "That means it's secret and she doesn't want anyone to know what's inside!"

"You are so crazy," Lily said.

Beth took the box and put it in her purse.

"I cannot wait to see what's inside," Beth said.

Later that night while Chuck was asleep, Beth got up and went downstairs to the living room with the box. She picked the lock with a bobby pin. Once she got the lock off, Beth squealed in excitement.

"This will prove she is crazy," Beth said.

Beth opened the box to see a piece of paper. She immediately picked it up and read it aloud.

"Dear Beth," Beth read aloud. "I see you've found my old jewelry box. Haha for you. Are they there yet? Rosemary."

Beth crumpled the paper.

"That bitch!" Beth shouted.

There was a knock at the door. Beth got up, with the box in her hand, and opened the door to see two police officers.

"May I help you?" Beth asked.

"That's box from the photo," one police officer said.

"Beth Scolnik?" the second officer asked.

"Yes," Beth said.

"You're under arrest for possession of stolen property," the second officer said taking the box.

The first police officer walked behind Beth and handcuffed her. Chuck came downstairs.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked. "Why are you arresting my wife?"

"That bitch set me up!" Beth shouted.

"You're not taking her!" Chuck shouted as he approached the officers.

"Sir," the second officer. "Please step back or we will arrest you as well."

The police led Beth to the police car and put her in the back where Lily was already sitting and handcuffed.

"I told you that you were being stupid!" Lily shouted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 2: Chapter 7**

Lily and Beth sat in a holding cell on a bench.

"I can't believe you got us arrested!" Lily shouted.

"I'm sorry," Beth said.

"You're lucky that you're pregnant!" Lily shouted. "Oh god! What if we're sentenced to years in prison? I don't want my baby born in prison!"

"Your baby is not going to be born in prison," Beth said.

Meanwhile in the lobby of the police station, Chuck was arguing with the officer at the front desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scolnik, but you cannot bail your wife out at this time," the officer said.

"I have the bail money!" Chuck shouted. "Now release her at once!"

"Miss Lessing has requested that your wife not be held on bail," the officer said.

"You can't do that!" Chuck shouted.

"Yes we can if the victim doesn't feel safe," the officer said.

"What exactly did my wife do?" Chuck asked.

"She stole Miss Lissing's jewelry box," the officer said.

"That's it?" Chuck asked. "A stupid jewelry box?"

"It's still theft," the officer said.

Aaron arrived at the station.

"Chuck?" Aaron asked.

"Hey," Chuck said.

"Lily's been arrested," Chuck said.

"Yes," the officer said. "It says here that Ms. Lily Scott has been arrested as an accomplice."

"I'm here to bail her out," Aaron said. "And she didn't change her last name when we got married?"

"I'm sorry sir," the officer said. "Lily and Beth are not being held on bail on the request of Miss Rosemary Lissing."

"Excuse me?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," Chuck said.

Rosemary walked into the police station.

"There she is!" Chuck shouted.

Chuck walked over to Rosemary.

"Seriously?" Chuck asked. "A box! A damn box!"

"Chuck," Rosemary said. "It's not just any box. That box belonged to my great grandmother."

"I know Beth can be obsessive, but please tell them to release her and Lily," Chuck said.

"Beth has to know what she did was wrong," Rosemary said.

"Are you out to get her?" Chuck asked. "I'm starting to think she was right about you!"

"Chuck," Rosemary said. "This has nothing to do with you. Beth stole from me and I want her to know it was wrong."

Rosemary walked over to the desk.

"I'd like to speak to Beth Scolnik," Rosemary said.

Rosemary was taken the visiting room and sat at one of the windows. Beth was brought in and sat on the other side of the window. Beth and Rosemary each took a phone piece.

"Hello Beth," Rosemary said.

"You bitch!" Beth shouted. "You set me up!"

"I did," Rosemary said. "I sure did. I'm prepared to have you and Lily both released and dropping the charges."

"Really?" Beth asked.

"All you have to do is admit to me that you stole my box," Rosemary said. "Right now. Just say you did it and I will drop the charges."

"Fine," Beth said. "I stole your stupid box."

"Great," Rosemary said. "I will go inform the officer at the front desk that I am dropping the charges. Oh and Beth."

"Yes?" Beth asked.

"You can be bitchy to me all you want," Rosemary said. "Just know that I can be just as bitchy. I am your worst nightmare come true."


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 2: Chapter 8**

Jonathan and Lydia were lying down on Jonathan's bed making out.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this here?" Lydia asked.

"Don't worry," Jonathan replied. "My dad won't be home for hours."

Chase walked into the room and Jonathan and Lydia screamed.

"Dad!" Jonathan shouted. "You said you were going to be at work until 10:00!"

"That's tomorrow," Chase said.

"Okay then," Lydia said as she got up. "I'll be going then."

After Lydia left, Chase looked at his son.

"You came home early on purpose," Jonathan said.

"Yes I did," Chase said. "Didn't I tell you that I don't want you to be having sex?"

"But Dad," Jonathan said.

"No," Chase said. "Now here are some new ground rules. You cannot have Lydia over when I'm not here and there will be no sex in my house. If I come home to find you have broken these rules, you'll be grounded for a month."

"Since when are you like this?" Jonathan asked.

"You are 16 and I'm your father," Chase said. "You are too young to be having your girlfriend over and to be having sex."

Jonathan didn't say anything.

"I know you're probably mad at me, but this is for your own good," Chase said. "I'm going to start on dinner. Do you want a hamburger?"

Jonathan didn't answer.

"I'm going to make some hamburgers," Chase said.

Chase patted his son on the back.

"You can give me the silent treatment all you want," Chase said. "It's not going to work. So I suggest you just deal with it and stop being a brat."


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2: Chapter 9**

Peyton and Lucas sat at their kitchen table eating breakfast.

"It's really quiet here without Sawyer," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "I was so happy when she decided to go to The University of New England Portland Campus. I thought that since there are no dorms there, then she'd live at home."

"Me too," Lucas said. "But then she had to break our hearts by moving into an apartment with three roommates."

"She wants the college experience," Peyton said. "And she's working at a restaurant. Poor Sawyer."

"I worked at my mom's café," Lucas said.

"I know," Peyton said. "Why did our baby leave the nest?"

"She was ready," Lucas said.

"I want another baby," Peyton said. "If Quinn could conceive twins at her age, then I can conceive a baby."

"Peyton," Lucas said. "We don't need another child. It's too dangerous. Remember when you were pregnant with Sawyer and you almost died?"

"We could adopt a baby," Peyton said.

"I don't want another child," Lucas said.

"But I do," Peyton said.

"Just drop it," Lucas said. "We're not having another baby."

"Fine!" Peyton shouted. "Don't care about what I want!"

Later, Peyton and Sophia were walking down a sidewalk.

"What kind of a person doesn't want a baby?" Peyton asked. "First my daughter moves out of the house, and now my husband doesn't want another baby."

"I don't know what to tell you," Sophia said.

"Can you do me a favor?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not convincing Lucas to have another baby," Sophia said.

"No," Peyton said. "Go see Sawyer. I want details on her apartment and her roommates."

"You know Peyton," Sophia said. "You could actually go visit Sawyer yourself."

"Please Sophia?" Peyton asked.

"Fine," Sophia said. "I'll go check on Sawyer."

"Great," Peyton said. "Now I'm off to meet with my potential business partner for a new record label and recording studio."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sophia asked. "I mean you've only ever talked to this man on the phone. He won't even reveal his first name. For all we know he could be a serial killer."

"It's okay Sophia," Peyton said. "I'm fine. Just please go visit Sawyer."

"Okay," Sophia said. "And maybe she'll show me around the campus."

After parting ways with Sophia, Peyton went to the address that her potential partner, Mr. Hammond, told her to meet him. As Peyton entered the building, she found it abandoned and dark.

"Mr. Hammond?" Peyton asked.

Peyton got out her phone to look up the address.

"This can't be the right address," Peyton said.

As Peyton began scrolling through her phone, someone walked up behind her and grabbed her.

"Help!" Peyton screamed.

"Hey Peyton," a voice Peyton never thought she'd ever hear again. "Miss me?"

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
